


mars (chance)

by joshllyman



Series: space [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: The morning Daichi finds them again dawns bright and clear, and Daichi hates it.He draws his sunglasses down over his eyes with a scowl as he heads for the coffee shop on the corner. Since moving back in with his parents this has been his daily route to work, and the folks at the shop know him well enough to have his order ready around 8:35 when he steps through the door.What he doesn’t expect when he does so is to see Asahi and Suga in front of him in line. Their names fall from his lips before he can stop himself, and he sees Suga flinch before the two of them turn around.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664662
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	mars (chance)

_ “Koushi, you know this has been difficult for me—” _

_ “As if it hasn’t been difficult for the two of us, too?” Suga answers, anger in their voice. “As if being abandoned by my parents wasn’t difficult? As if losing my job wasn’t difficult?” _

_ “Please, Daichi, Koushi, we don’t have to fight—” _

_ “Of course those things were difficult, and I’m not saying they weren’t, but I feel like you don’t understand—” _

_ “Of course I fucking understand, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” _

_ “You guys, please—” _

_ “I never wanted this!” _

_ The silence after Daichi’s confession is deafening. Asahi and Suga look at each as Daichi’s chest heaves with effort.  _

_ “Well,” Suga says. Their voice is shaking. “You should have just said so.” _

_ Several beats of silence ensue. “Fuck. Koushi, I’m sorry, you know that isn’t what I meant.” _

_ “I don’t, actually.”  _

_ “You—what is that supposed to mean?” _

_ “It means I don’t know that. I don’t know what you mean anymore, Dai. We used to know each other so well and now I hardly know you at all.” _

_ “Koushi—” _

_ “Maybe you should go.” _

_ Tears burn behind Daichi’s eyes. He swallows, hard, and looks at Asahi, who’s been silent for several long minutes. “Asahi?” _

_ Asahi shakes his head and won’t look up at him. _

_ Daichi nods and bites his lip. “Maybe it would be good to cool off for a few days." _

_ No one responds. _

_ "I’ll be with my parents,” he continues. _

_ “Of course,” Suga says, dry and brittle, and Daichi hates it, hates that he’s caused it. _

_ When he emerges from the bedroom a few minutes later, an overnight bag over his shoulder, Asahi and Suga are wrapped around each other tightly on the couch. Daichi wants to stop and comfort them. He wants, desperately, to take back the words that he’s said. _

_ That isn’t what they want, he tells himself. _

_ He locks the door behind himself and leaves them behind. _

\---

The morning Daichi finds them again dawns bright and clear, and Daichi hates it.

He draws his sunglasses down over his eyes with a scowl as he heads for the coffee shop on the corner. Since moving back in with his parents this has been his daily route to work, and the folks at the shop know him well enough to have his order ready around 8:35 when he steps through the door.

What he doesn’t expect when he does so is to see Asahi and Suga in front of him in line. Their names fall from his lips before he can stop himself, and he sees Suga flinch before the two of them turn around.

“Daichi,” Asahi says, and somewhere beneath the layers of hurt there is a tone of warmth, Daichi hears it. It’s that tone that gives him hope. “You...look good.”

Daichi pushes the sunglasses up on top of his head, revealing the dark circles underneath his eyes. He sees the way Asahi blinks down at him in surprise. “Bullshit,” he says, as gently as he can. 

“Large iced capp and a medium green tea,” calls the woman behind the counter, and Suga goes to get their drinks without a word to Daichi.

“Well,” Asahi says as Suga presses the cup into his hand, their eyes avoiding Daichi altogether. “It was good to see you.”

“Large black,” says the woman.

“Wait,” Daichi says, reaching out a hand to place on Asahi’s arm. “Wait, please. Don’t go.”

“Daichi,” Suga says, speaking for the first time. They sound...exasperated. “What do you want?”

“To talk,” Daichi answers. “Please, I want to talk, it’s been...it’s been so long, I’ve—”

“Don’t say it,” Suga hisses. “Don’t you dare say it.”

Asahi takes their hand, and Daichi nods. “I won’t. I’m sorry. Just please, don’t go.”

“Don’t you have to work?” Asahi asks, his voice soft, his eyes still trained on Suga.

“Large black,” the woman behind the counter repeats, a little louder.

“I’ll call off,” Daichi answers, and that alone is enough to catch Suga’s attention. They meet his eyes for the first time, and there was no way Daichi could have prepared himself for the wave of hurt and anguish that hits him when they do.

Suga looks at him expectantly. “Well?”

Daichi blinks once, twice, then pulls his phone out and phones in to work. He’s ‘sick,’ for the first time since he joined the company four years ago.

“Large black,” calls the woman at the counter, looking at Daichi like he’s lost his mind. Daichi goes to grab his coffee with an apologetic smile and follows Suga and Asahi to a table in the corner.

"It's... it's really good to see you," he manages as they settle themselves into a booth. Asahi sits on the inside, lifting his arm so Suga can scoot into his side. Just like they always have. Daichi's heart twists in pain. "How are you?"

Suga’s staring at a spot on the table. Asahi swallows visibly. “As well as can be expected,” he says slowly. “I’ve been going to therapy, to work through some of my anxiety.”

Daichi wants desperately to reach across and take Asahi’s hand. “That’s good,” he says, swallowing past the thickness in his throat. “That’s really good, Asahi.”

Suga’s fingers drum insistently on the table, and Daichi needs to find the words to say to them but he just. He doesn’t have them. He wants Suga to yell, wants them to make a scene, because he deserves it and because he knows how to soothe angry Suga. He doesn’t know what to do with this Suga, who’s so clearly hurt and upset and who wants to be anywhere but in this booth with him.

“Suga…” Daichi whispers. Suga’s eyes flicker upwards, and then back down to the spot on the table. “I know it’s a lot to ask you to talk to me. I understand if you can’t, or won’t. But…” Daichi cuts himself off. “I’m sorry. Nevermind.”

“Daichi,” Suga manages. They heave a sigh and shuffle a little closer into Asahi. “I want to talk to you. I don’t know what to say.”

“Me, either,” Daichi confesses, feeling a bit of relief. 

“It’s just.” Suga purses their lips. “It’s been eight months. You haven’t said anything. You disappeared.”

“You knew where I was,” Daichi says quietly.

Suga rolls their eyes. “You went and stayed with your parents, who don’t even know what we are to you.”

“They know now,” Daichi says, and Suga looks up at him sharply. “They wanted to know why I moved out so suddenly and I couldn’t…I couldn’t bring myself to lie to them anymore.”

There’s a beat. “How did it go?” Asahi asks.

“Poorly,” Daichi answers. “They’ve barely spoken to me since. Mom keeps leaving tracts on my pillow. But they haven’t kicked me out, so that’s positive, I suppose.”

Suga takes a sip of their cappuccino. “Why did you stop us, today? What’s the point, Daichi? Because if you’re not intending to apologize—”

“I’m sorry,” Daichi says immediately, and Suga falls silent. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think—it’s not enough compared to what I’ve done. I’m sorry.”

Asahi frowns deeply and sighs. "Daichi, I want—" he glances at Suga, who nods—"we want to forgive you, we do, it's just—you never came back. You never contacted us."

"I know," Daichi says quickly. "I know I didn't, I'm sorry—again. I wanted to. I didn't know…I didn't know what to say."

"Sorry would have been a good start," Suga observes drily.

"I'm sorry," Daichi repeats.

"We know," Asahi says quickly. "Of course we know that."

Daichi looks at Suga, who looks down and away. "We know," they repeat quietly.

“I’ve been at war with myself,” Daichi says, looking down into his coffee cup. Asahi and Suga are silent, so he continues. “I’ve wanted to come back so badly, but I was convinced that it was better for you, for us, for me, if I didn’t. I couldn’t…”

“You could have,” Suga corrects. “You never fucking tried.”

Asahi settles his hand over Suga’s without saying anything. They have a silent conversation, and it’s been a while, Daichi was never the best at reading their cues anyway and now he's out of practice. He takes a deep breath in.

“I know I fucked up,” he says, desperation pushing into his voice. “I know I did, I fucked up beyond repair and I don’t—I wouldn’t forgive me either, I get it. I wouldn’t give me a second chance. But I swear, if you do, I will spend every day for the rest of my life making it up to you. I—” He looks down at the table between them. “I love you, both of you, so much, and I’m so sorry I was scared. I promise I’m not scared of this anymore. All I’m scared of is losing you again.”

If Daichi looks up, he’ll see tears forming behind Asahi’s eyes. Instead he feels a hand reach out to cover his.

“We’ll figure it out,” Suga says, and a wave of relief crashes over Daichi, enough to cause him to choke up right there in the middle of the cafe. "We've missed you, Dai. So much."

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, and another hand covers his.

“Let’s go home,” Asahi says, and three words have never sounded so sweet in Daichi’s entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> title from sleeping at last's space eps  
> thanks to my team (y'all know who you are <3)  
> link to carrd/socials in profile


End file.
